Patience
by Feather Moon
Summary: BrightEphram Patience will always lead you back to where you need to be.


**Author's Note:** This story is completely AU. I know the boys are terribly out of character, as is Delia. Also, forgive the clumsy sentences. I wrote this a _very _long time ago and it hasn't been revised since then. I just figured that with the demise of Everwood on network television, I should post a tribute to its amazing-ness.

"Patience"

Snowflakes tumbled outside the frosted glass. Dancing, twirling as they moved toward their final destinations. A lone figure stood by the windowpane – arms crossed over a cloth-covered chest, flannel pants slung low on slender hips. His brooding eyes followed the snowflakes, staring into the cold he knew lay beyond.

Somewhere behind him in the darkness another figure stirred in bed. This second man blinked, trying to bring vision back to sleep clouded eyes. He watched the man silhouetted against the moonlit pane for a moment before calling quietly, gently, "Ephram?" There was a pause, and when he received no answer, "What are you doing, babe?"

Ephram sighed. "Go back to sleep Bright."

Bright shook his head. He knew that Ephram could be difficult sometimes. He knew that Ephram craved the silence of night; that he needed it to think. He knew when he could push an issue and when he should back off. Tonight, Bright knew it was not one of those nights. Ephram could not be left to his own devices when he was so clearly upset.

He swung his legs over the side of the bed, disentangling himself from warm sheets in the process and padded over to where Ephram stood. Ephram tensed as strong arms circled his waist and a sleep-warmed body pressed against his cool back. Bright waited for Ephram to relax, and when he didn't, used his thumbs to rub gentle circles on the stretch of bare skin where he knew Ephram's shirt would not quite meet the flannel below. Finally Ephram leaned into the comforting touch, relaxing against Bright.

"Tell me what's wrong Ephram."

There was silence, and then, "She loved the snow Bright."

"I know."

Another silence.

"What is it about Everwood and comas, Bright?"

Bright shrugged. "I don't know Ephram."

"Do you realize it's a year today? A year since my sister was taken from me. A year since she was raped and beaten and thrust into a coma carrying a child she **didn't ask for**…"

Ephram fought back his anger, his emotion. Sadness overcame him.

Tears dropped from his closed eyes and began their descent down cool cheeks.

Bright knew. He knew that 16-year-old Delia had gone to a party last winter and everything had changed. He was there when Ephram got the call. He was there while the doctors waited, monitoring her closely. He was there when they reported the news. He was there when Delia lost the baby mere weeks after that. She remained in the coma.

Bright had watched Ephram struggle with this for a year now. He'd looked on as Ephram pushed people away, avoided intimacy. Watching Delia, knowing she was alive and at the same time knowing she would not awaken, was hard on Ephram. It was hard on _everyone._ Nevertheless, it was Bright who often had to wake Ephram in the middle of the night to pull him out of nightmare-ridden sleep. He held Ephram until fears were temporarily quelled, until tired eyes would close again.

Another deep breath from Ephram jolted Bright out of his reverie. Ephram's head was hung and Bright took advantage of the opportunity and pressed a careful kiss to the back of the slender neck in front of him. Ephram shivered at the touch, leaning into Bright.

A second kiss was dropped.

Ephram turned, twining his arms around Bright's neck. Their lips met for the briefest of moments before Ephram pulled away to whisper, "Love me Bright."

Bright stopped breathing. It seemed like an eternity since Ephram had last made that request. Bright pulled his lover into a fierce embrace, whispering, "_Always._"

And then lips met and melded. The kiss was gentle, but full of so much promise and passion that when Ephram pulled away again and two sets of eyes locked, twin tear tracks adorned both faces.

Ephram whispered a soft, "I love you," before Bright captured his lips again, backing him towards the bed simultaneously. As Bright pushed Ephram onto the now cool sheets their kisses became more passionate, urgent. Hot, open-mouthed kisses that left Ephram reeling when Bright moved away to trail a path down his neck, licking and gently sucking, still knowing how to elicit a response from his partner.

Bright began to work his hands under Ephram's shirt, lowering himself to follow his hands with his mouth – tracing slowly around Ephram's navel, trailing upward, toying with his nipples, reveling in the moan he received in satisfaction. Ephram's hands were already above his head, waiting to aid Bright in removing the shirt he had just pushed upward.

Bright's quickly followed Ephram's shirt. They enjoyed the electric feeling of chest-to-chest contact for a moment before Bright twisted to remove his pants.

Bright was taking everything slowly tonight. Too slowly, if you asked Ephram. His body couldn't lie. He wanted Bright _badly_ and the slow pace was torturing him. But Bright was planning on a long night, and the slow pace was just the beginning of showing Ephram exactly how much this had been missed.

Moments later, Bright's hands slid beneath the flannel of Ephram's pants and they were dropped to the floor – forgotten.

Gentle kisses on the smooth skin of inner thighs had Ephram moaning and writhing, pleading with Bright to _touch**there**ohgodplease_. Bright chuckled and continued on his journey, tracing the contours of a toned chest with light fingertips as his mouth worked over Ephram's neck and collarbones.

Ephram gasped when he felt the familiar press of Bright's full weight on his body. Slowly, deliberately, Bright ground his hips into Ephram's, delighting at how much hotter Ephram's kisses became. The slick slide of tongues was incredible.

Ephram threw his head back and groaned in frustration when he felt Bright's weight leave him moments later. That groan quickly became a cry of pleasure when he felt Bright's mouth, warm and wet, around him. Bright's tongue teased, licking in gentle circles before moving lower. Slow, languid strokes along his length were driving Ephram mad with want. His hands clutched at the sheets; head tossing back and forth on the pillow. Bright was _perfect_ and warm and wet and _right there._

And then he wasn't.

Ephram's tortured groan was almost enough to make Bright return to the previous task. But he knew what he wanted. Bright allowed Ephram a thorough kiss before pulling away to whisper, "Can I have you?"

"_Always_."

Bright turned his lover over, running his fingers down the curve of Ephram's spine before tracing, feather-light, over his backside. His hands kneaded the flesh gently, spreading Ephram before he bent and licked one long, slow path past Ephram's center. Bright pushed down on Ephram's hips as he writhed underneath him, arching into the touch.

Bright reached over and opened a bedside drawer, pulling out a small tube. He coated his fingers with the slippery substance before slowly pushing a digit inside of Ephram.

Ephram pushed back against the intruding finger, not caring that it burned slightly. Bright teased for a moment, looking for just the right spot…._there._ Ephram arched and cried out. Bright smirked. He added a second finger.

Ephram was panting and moaning and writhing and twisting as Bright fingered him. One-handed, Bright opened the tube again and squeezed a liberal amount of the lube onto his fingers. He tossed the tube aside and rubbed the lube _oncetwice**up**down _along his shaft. He shuddered and removed his fingers from Ephram, gently pushing his lover onto his back. He met Ephram's questioning stare as he lifted lean legs over his shoulders and said simply, "I want to see you when you come."

He pushed.

Ephram was overcome. Bright knew that no amount of preparation could have taken the initial pain away. He waited, relishing the exquisite agony of being inside Ephram, until his lover nodded. He began to thrust. Slowly at first, but then picking up the pace as he saw the heat return to Ephram's eyes. Ephram made a hot, shocked sound as Bright stimulated his prostate.

Thrust, thrust, thrust…._oh. right**there**_.

Ephram twisted, tossing his head back and forth with each thrust, matching Bright's pace. When Bright knew he was close, he reached down and took Ephram in hand. He pumped at the same pace as his thrusts and a few moments later with a gasp and a cry, Ephram came. He suffered orgasm beautifully. His back arched and his head tilted back, exposing his neck. His hands scrabbled for purchase, arms raised above his head. His toes curled and his eyes closed and he bit his lip, moaning deep and low in his throat. He was stunning, devastating.

Bright came.

Sparks burst behind their eyes and breath came in short gasps. After a few moments of calm, Bright slipped out of Ephram's sated body. He kissed his lover's mouth gently. He whispered, "I love you" to the silent man and enveloped him in his arms as the sentiment was returned. Moments later, once both men had caught their breath, Bright heard a soft _thank you_ echo around them and he knew everything was, or would be, right with the world.

Snowflakes tumbled outside the frosted glass. Dancing, twirling as they moved toward their destinations. But for two men wrapped up in each other, the world is nonexistent. They are in love, forever and for always. The snowflakes tumble on.


End file.
